A Konoha Christmas
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: The Konoha Genin 12 gear up for the holidays, a few of our ninja find new uses for their jutsu, and there are a couple surprises inside! Happy Holidays, everyone!


**A Konoha Christmas**

"Heh, it's that time of year again! I can't wait to start decorating!" exclaimed Naruto, ready to begin his holiday season. He looked like an orange Santa Claus as he lugged a huge bag of decorations towards the huge house that all of the Konoha Genin Twelve pitched in to buy. They had already settled in, and got a gigantic tree to put in the living room. As Naruto approached the house, it appeared festivities were already flaring up.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" said Neji, and lights brilliantly hung themselves up at the top of the house from Neji's Rotation jutsu.

"Ay, Naruto! We thought you were never gonna get back with the star!" called Shikamaru from atop the house, helping with the lights that didn't quite make it up. He was clad in his reindeer antlers, which the others forced him to wear every Christmas.

"No need to worry, Shikamaru! Naruto Uzumaki's got it all under control! Believe it!" said Naruto as he went into the house, where things were even more interesting. Sakura was in the kitchen making her Christmas cookies. Ino was putting lights and ornaments on the tree, with (kind of) Sasuke's help.

"Sasuke! Could you get up and help me out here?!" barked Ino. Sasuke was busy crying.

"Sniff W-we u-u-used to p-put lights up a-at Christmas all the t-time before Itachi… WAAA!" Poor Sasuke, thought Naruto passing the tree. Ino came down to console him. Tenten and Lee were wrapping presents for their friends.

"I hope Neji-kun likes this." Smiled Tenten as she finished the wrapping of Neji's favorite brand of kunai, in which she had specially engraved herself:_See you under the mistletoe, Love Tenten_. Hinata was busy doing light surgery, using her Byakugan and Gentle Fist to weld frayed cords together. She squeaked when she accidentally got her finger.

"You ok, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as he walked by, dropping off the lights she had asked for and holding Hinata's hurt finger.

"Y-yes, I'm ok Naruto-kun. I-I…" and with that, she fainted…yet again. It must be the overwhelming joy of the holiday season, thought Naruto. As he continued delivering his purchases, Akamaru ran around Naruto's legs with a bone in his mouth. Kiba ran after him.

"Akamaru! Give back Hinata's present!" he called.

"Arf!"

Naruto chuckled. Everyone's in the holiday spirit.

"Chouji, why aren't you helping? You gotta get into the holiday spirit!" scolded Naruto, watching Chouji chow down on some potato chips, as usual.

"Yes, my fellow comrade. The Christmas season fills all the people of the world with youth! You must join us!" said Lee as he walked by with an armful of wrapping paper.

"Are you kidding?" said Chouji "I'm in the holiday spirit! Look!" Indeed some things had changed. Naruto saw that Chouji was wearing a red and green scarf as opposed to his normal white one, and the chips he was eating were red and green, and they were eggnog flavored.

"Right…" said Naruto, unconvinced. Sakura called from the kitchen.

"Naruto, do you have the sugar I asked for?" Naruto smiled.

"I sure do! Here it is!" Naruto handed Sakura the sugar bag.

"It's already open…" said Sakura, peering into the bag.

"Oh, that was me. I got really hungry." But really I put mistletoe in the bag, so Sakura-chan has to pull it out! It'll be perfect, thought Naruto.

"Eh? What's this?" asked Sakura. Sure enough, Sakura had pulled out the hidden mistletoe and was holding it up. Everything according to Naruto's plan. Naruto leaned in for his move. It was bad timing, however. Sakura just looked down to ask Naruto how that got in there. He was centimeters away from Sakura's face.

"NARUTO BAKA! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TRY THAT ON ME AGAIN!" yelled Sakura. She had just given the orange ninja a mean punch to the face, sending him to the ground.

"Ouch." Said Shino, who had stopped by to check on the cookies. One of his cockroaches burned up on the hot pan.

"Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten put up the last of the lights using her Twin Rising Dragons jutsu.

"Ok, decorations are up, food is done… Time for the picture!" called Ino, setting up the camera. Everyone gathered around.

"Naruto, I planned for you to be next to Sakura, and will someone wipe the tear marks off of Sasuke's face?"

"Nu-uh. No WAY am I standing next to Sakura after that!" said Naruto.

"Ok then… stand next to Hinata, then." Said Ino. Naruto moved. Now's my chance! Now I can show everyone how I feel about Naruto-kun! Thought Hinata. She had planned a kiss in this picture, to show everyone that she can go out on a limb every once in a while.

"Ready? 3…2…1… smile!" said Ino, running to the others for her place in the picture.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" exclaimed the Konoha kids, all except for Hinata, who had indeed kissed Naruto. Hinata looked satisfied, but then retreated to her normal personality when she saw that everyone was staring at her, wide eyed.

"Alright then… let's do another one. Without the kiss this time." Said Ino, going back to the camera.

"Ready? 3…2…1… smile!" Ino went back to her place, and the Genin Twelve shouted season's greetings again.

"Alright! Let's see how this one turned out. Eh? It's covered by… sand?" Everyone looked around. Someone saw a gourd flee around the corner.

"GAARA!"


End file.
